IDOL BOMB!! (Episode)
Synposis In the Naru Hall, many of fans have been screaming Kanon, Kanon than rushes on the top of the dome to get to the fans, Kanon then finally arrives and the whole audience were screaming of joy. At the house of Keima, Elsie where then bin watching TV about an award event of "NNS Best New Artist", while then on an original way of choice, the winner has become Kanon Nakagawa. Elsie have been at full joy voicing for Kanon. Kanon were thanking her fans and evenly later sings for them the song "All 4 You", Elsie then tells Keima about that Kanon is the winner of the NNS Best New Artist. Keima ask her who she is, Elsie then tells him that he must going to watch at the TV, only 2 second watching he seems that he has no interest in her. Elsie then been saying to Keima to look again, Keima then tells her that she's coming from a TV Generation. Mari then sees that Elsie copy the same style way of ribbon just like Kanon. Keima have been coming with his strange thinking about how he thinks how Elsea lives. Keima seems to win the discussion wich that makes Mari mad and tells to them that they should have table manners. Wich their face down they were showing table manners how Mari were saying to them. Elsie were then been alone reading a magazine wich that there is something about Kanon. While then that she were posing she were decided that she's going to pose for the mirror and sees that Mari were being seeing her posing just like Kanon. Mari then were disrespecting Elsie that she should going to take a bath and puts Kanon after it. While then on school, it is lunch time and Elsie were so happy that it finally has comes and ask Keima to go to the shop vendor. She sees that Keima is not there and also sees that everyone around here were having camera's, Elsie were then wondering what then happens and overheard the conversation between Chihiro and her friend. Elsie then walks to them and ask them what happens 2 months before. Chihiro then explains that Kanon Nakagawa is coming to their school. Keima were then been sitting on the rooftop playing his sims games. Well that Kanon arrived also at the rooftop and were talking about what happened to her yesterday, furthermore she were looking to the sky and then goes back to study, while then that she were seeing Keima and were shaming because maybe he were heard that she were talking to herself. Kanon then comes close to Keima and tells him that he must maybe be special to know this place. Keima were then been looking at her and ask who she is, Kanon were in shocked then later Keima tells her that he's busy and that she must not talk to him. Kanon than laughs and look to the sky, but then she suddenly puts her stun gun, while then that she is electrifying Keima. Kanon were sad about why Keima doesn't recognize her and shocks him again wich that Keima begs to save his game. Elsie then appears searching for Keima and after that she founded him, she were saying to him why he doesn't told her that Kanon was in her class. Elsea then sees Kanon and screams with joy her name, Kanon then suddenly stopped shocking Keima and were paying attention to Elsea and ask her if she were recognize her. Elsea were very surprised and ask Keima to give her something to write on, suddenly Elsea takes the PFP of Keima and ask her to sign on Keima's PFP. Kanon don't struggle and takes the PFP and puts her sign on it. Elsea were still in full surprise that Kanon is at their school and Keima took his PFP back. Elsea then congratulate Kanon about the award that she won yesterday, Kanon then thanks Elsea and tells her that she still hase work to do. Keima were cleaning his PFP with struggle and were thinking that it is a oil-based marker on his PFP. Elsie then were talking to Keima about that he didn't told her about that Keima is at the same school as and class with Kanon. It then shocks Kanon when she were hearing that she and Keima were in the same class. Keima then explains to Elsie that he has no interest in worthless real idols. Elsea then hides behind the tree when suddenly her sensor comes off. Kanon were then been mad about what she had heard, and then suddenly gets a second stun gun. Keima were scared and were in a scared and starts to save were he is, Kanon comes closer talking that Keima must going to stop upsetting Kanon. Kanon ask for Keima's name, but Keima was too stupid to tell her his name, wich that Kanon was full in charge but then stops and then runs off. Keima were in shock about what we're been happening to him and were praying that he and Kanon never cross paths again. Elsea then runs off telling him that the next holder of the spirit seems to be Kanon. Everyone in the hallway were photographing Kanon. Kanon were then been thinking about why Keima doesn't remember her and want's to destroy him. On a rainy day, Kanon came home laying on her bed and look up stretched her legs and throws her teddy bear up. Then the day what she must going to do as her life as an idol begins and when she comes on stage she started to sing for her audiance. In the music the celebrity life of Kanon were known what she's all doing. While then that she were been finishing the video clip, she then goes to her manager and ask her how she was. Her manager tells her that she did it very perfect. Kanon then goes away and then her manager and friend have been talking about her that she has been changed. Kanon then appeared in her dressing room and have been looking to a magazine with her on the cover. Then Elsie were telling Keima everything about Kanon, Keima were still mad at Kanon and tells Elsea that he don't want's anything to do with her. Elsie were then been recalling what she had told him from the beginning, Keima were telling why the loose souls are hid in in weird girls. He goes then to his seat and sees a CD, Elsie were then been hitting on Keima's head with her broom, wich that Keima picks up the CD and sees that the CD comes from Kanon with a letter on the cover of the album. They read it then and it contains that Keima must going to the rooftop and were in shocked when he sees that it some from Kanon. Then Elsea were saying if Keima doesn't show up, Kanon will punish him. Then later after that Keima were arriving at the rooftop, Kanon were seeing in her cover jacket, while then she were saying that Keima must going to keep this as a secret about what she's going to do before her manager find it out. Kanon were then been changing her clothing style into her performance clothes and starts to sing "All 4 You" for Keima. Elsea cannot believe that Kanon is about to sing at their school. Elsie can still not believe what happens and look to Keima, and she were wondering why Kanon is doing that all for Keima. Kanon were thinking while she's singing for Keima, why Keima isn't a fan of her. Then she were seeing Keima playing his game instead that he were listening to the song of Kanon. Kanon is about to use her stun guns again, but she then gets a phone call and sees that she coming late for recording a new song. Then a helicopter arrives and Kanon were saying to Keima that he must going to tomorrow at the rooftop again. Later then he sees that many of boys arrived at the rooftop seeing Kanon, Keima were happy that his lovely PFP has been spared. Elsie then comes and tells Keima why he's so cold doing this because Kanon went all this trouble for him. Keima than explains again something to Elsea about that she must going to watch out when people's are making a bait for you. The next day comes and Kanon then sings a new song named "Happy Crescent" for Keima then at the meeting place. First time Keima were listening with full attention to the song of Kanon and were thinking why she's trying that all hard to be recognized, later than that Kanon were finishing the song, she then sees Keima sleeping wich that shocks Kanon. Keima looks to her and sees that Keima were fallen down and she were thinking that it is no good and starts to become transparent. Keima then sees what we're been happening to Kanon and were shocked that she has been disappeared. Adopted From Trivia * In the episode serie, there were text showing that the stun guns were modified as kitten, while in the manga they were showed as normal stun guns. * In the episode there's a Shonen Sunday magazine with Kanon at the cover. Adapted From * It has adopted from Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 Category:Episodes